


Friends With Benefits

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the season four episode 'Tornado Prom' -- Just what might have happened if Hyde had gone to get Donna instead of Eric?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Us and Them

**Author's Note:**

> Totally AU fic. Might turn into a series of AU events from S4. Basically just fulfilling the need for Donna/Hyde smut, as there is none or very little.

Donna was all alone. Everyone had deserted the radio station, and her, when they'd heard about the tornado. Now she was all alone and scared. And she just knew that dill hole Eric forgot her and there was no way he'd be coming to get her now, not in this weather. The more she heard the wind pounding against the building, the more frightened she became. She just wished someone, anyone, would come rescue her. But when the door opened and he walked through, she was still stunned. She'd never imagined him coming to her rescue.

Hyde had had a hell of a time keeping the Vista Cruiser on the road because of the wind buffering against it but he managed. His arms ached from holding the steering wheel so tightly. He walked into the building where WFPP made its home, cursing Forman under his breath. He'd reminded Forman about Donna and he'd run off to get her. Only to be stopped at the school entrance by a chaperone. When he'd found about the tornado, he'd come running to Hyde. He'd started blabbering on about the tornado and it being too dangerous to go and get her. Hyde had thrown up his hands and walked away from the scrawny boy. When Eric had called after him, asking him where the hell he was going, his only reply was 'Where you were going, before you muffed out.' Eric's only response was to tell him to make sure he told Donna that he said 'Hi.' What a moron.

Whatever reception he'd been expecting from Donna when he walked through the door, though, it wasn't the reception that he got. She got up from where she'd been sitting and threw her arms around him, burrowing her head into his neck. He could feel her shaking and brought his arms up to wrap around her. He was never exactly good at comforting people and this time was no exception. He felt awkward and, even though he knew he shouldn't be, turned on. Donna had always had that effect on him. She'd been the star of his very first wet dream. He mentally berated himself and tried to think of anything but a naked Donna. The work he needed to do on the Camino, his conspiracies about the government, his missing Zeppelin album, Donna laying naked in his cot. Dammit! He was about to be speak but she beat him to it.

"Oh, God, Hyde. I am so glad you're here. Eric muffed out didn't he?" She asked, brining her head up from where it had been burrowed in his neck.

"Yeah and I couldn't leave you here alone. I even brought something to occupy us," He said, smirking at her but still holding her tightly which Donna didn't mind. She didn't think about it, just enjoyed being held by his strong arms which were so unlike Eric's.

"Tell me you have some pot on you and I'll be your slave," She said, finally breaking the embrace.

He raised an eyebrow at the slave comment. "Oh, really? My slave?"

"Oh, shut up, you dill hole. Just get it out," She said, frogging him on the arm.

He laughed and dug the paper bag out of the inside pocket of his blue suit coat. They set up a 'circle' in the DJ's booth and were toasted within fifteen minutes. Donna made an offhand remark that tornadoes always made her think of 'The Wizard of OZ.' Which made Hyde bring up the fact that you should always cue up 'Dark Side of the Moon' to watch that movie, as the music is supposed to be in synch with it. After pondering this for a few moments, Donna got up and found the station's copy of the classic Pink Floyd album. She put it on the turntable and soon the first strains of 'Speak to Me' were filtering through the booth.

Donna and Hyde were completely toasted by then and very mellow. They could've cared less about anything, including the storm or the Snow Prom. Or even Eric. All they were aware of was how dark the booth was and how close they were to each other.

Hyde cleared his throat when he caught himself staring at Donna's tits. Her and Eric might be over but she was one of his best friends and had made it clear a long time ago that that was all they'd ever be. He was just torturing himself if he thought otherwise.

Donna had seen him staring at her chest. She knew she should've been offended but the only effect it had had on her was her nipples got rock hard and poked against the material of her wrap around dress. She shook her head and tried to think straight, but all she could think was that Eric's stare had never made her burn like Hyde's did.

When Hyde cleared his throat, it brought Donna out of her reverie. She looked over at him and became fascinated with his lips. Her only thought was, I bet he kisses better than Eric. And then she couldn't think because Hyde's mouth was covering hers and she was too busy kissing him to think about what was happening.

He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her. One minute he was mentally chastising himself for openly ogling her breasts, next thing he's doing is shoving his tongue down her throat. Hyde didn't know how he'd gotten from the one point to the other but he was too stoned to work it out in his mind. He was going to pull back and apologize and wait for the inevitable slap but then he felt her tongue in his mouth. And he was gone. He wouldn't have been able to stop even if the tornado ripped right through the building. He'd wanted her for far too long.

Donna was vaguely aware of Hyde wrapping her in his arms and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist and gasped into his mouth when she felt his hard on against her crotch. She barely had time to register that when she felt the cold, flat surface of the control panel under her ass and realized he'd sat her down. The next thing she was aware of was the touch of his rough hands on her calves, slowly making their way upwards. She broke from the kiss and threw her head back and moaned wrapping her arms tight around his neck and pushing his face into her breasts.

He didn't mind.. He managed to find one perky nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking it. He laved her through the material of her dress until she got frustrated by the dulled sensations and pushed it off her shoulders, revealing her large breasts topped with pink, pebbled crowns to his hungry gaze. He wasted no time in pulling the same nipple back into his mouth, all while divesting himself of his suit coat, tie and dress shirt. She clutched his head tight with her hands and wrapped her legs even tighter around him, grinding her aroused flesh into his erection. They both moaned at her actions and Hyde knew this would be a rough and fast fuck.

Hyde worked his way up to her thighs, surprised at how silky there were. He finally met the edges of her panties with his finger tips and could feel the heat and wetness he'd generated. She shivered in response to such an intimate touch and he slid his hands up to the sides of her hips, pulling at her panties. Instead of pulling them down and off, he secretly thrilled her when he ripped the thin material right off of her. She moaned his name and he threaded his fingers through her red curls, savoring the anticipation of feeling all that wet, swollen flesh. He slid into the damp curls and found heaven.

Donna forgot everything, including her own name, in the next breath. He stroked her soft folds, finding her clit immediately, not fumbling and asking for directions. He replaced his finger on her clit with his thumb and slid his long middle finger deep inside of her. She clamped down hard on his finger and he was surprised at how tight she was. She groaned his name and dug her short nails into his shoulders. He began to thrust his finger in and out of, adding another one after a few minutes. Her hips pumped into his hand as she moaned his name over and over.

He felt her tighten up and knew she was close to coming. But he wanted her to come on his cock. He removed his fingers and cupped her ass, squeezing it and pulling her to the edge of the panel. He left her ass with one last squeeze to undo his pants but her nimble fingers beat him to it. She had his pants undone and his huge hard on in her hands before he knew it. She took her left hand away for a moment and licked the palm. She wrapped her now wet hand around him and began to pump. He was amazed. She had the softest hands and knew the exact rhythm to use to drive him mad, not to mention drive him even closer to the brink than he already was.

Donna couldn't keep her hands off his cock. He was so big and thick. She was fascinated by how he felt in her palm and the longer she stroked him, the wetter she got. She wanted to know how he tasted and was just getting ready to slide down to the floor when he forcibly removed her hands from his dick and made her wrap them around his neck. She looked up at him and could tell by the tense lines of his face that she'd teased him right to the edge. She was barely aware of him rolling a condom down his erect flesh and then he took a hold of his massive cock to guide it. He slid deep into her wetness with a grunt. She dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned his name.

Hyde began a hard and fast rhythm, moving Donna up and down the control panel with every thrust. She clutched at his back and wrapped her legs tight around his pumping hips. He grunted when he slid deeper inside of her and she bit down on his shoulder.

"Oh, God, Hyde… harder, I need it harder!" She screamed out, raking her nails down his back and leaving red, angry lines in her wake.

Hyde obliged, fucking her harder and shifting her hips with his hands just a bit so that he banged her swollen clit with every thrust. She went wild beneath him, bucking her hips, clutching his back and shouting demands at him in a breathless tone.

"Fuck me, Hyde, fuck me hard. Oh, God, right there! YES!" She screamed out and then a few seconds later, he felt her tighten all around his cock and then she yelled in a harsh voice, "Oh, Hyde! I'm gonna come.. Make me come, Ummm, God YES! YES! I'm coming!"

Hyde felt her spasm on his cock and began to thrust erratically. He drew our her orgasm to an unbelievable length. She saw bright spots of light pop behind her eyelids and was only vaguely aware of Hyde slamming into her. He thrust a few more times, each one harder and faster than the last and then grunted as he came deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, his sweaty chest meeting her heaving breasts. He panted into her ear while they both came down, from both the pot and the sex.

Hyde slowly realized what he'd done. He'd just fucked Donna. Donna Pinciotti, his best friend's ex and someone he's known since he was 7. He'd wanted to do this for years and wasn't sure what the hell to do now. He figured she'd only fucked him because she was high. He slowly brought his head up from where it had been resting against her damp neck and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her dress was scrunched around her waist and she had a soft smile playing on her lips. He leaned down and gave her a soft open mouthed kiss on the lips and then pulled back. When he did, her eyes were opened but she still had that soft smile on her face. She spoke first.

"I don't want this to be awkward or anything. I don't think we should tell anybody what just happened, especially Eric. I don't want to lose your friendship, either," He nodded his agreement, he knew that Eric would have a fit if he found out. She floored him with her next statement, though. "But I wouldn't mind being friends with benefits, you know. If we ever need some and aren't dating anybody? Would you mind?"

He nodded his head, a stupefied expression on his face. She laughed and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

"Do you mean to tell me that I just shocked Steven Hyde? Point Place High's very own rebel bad-boy?"

He finally found his tongue. "Yeah, you did shock me a little. But hey, I'm game if you are." He smirked at her and leaned down to suck on her neck. She moaned and clutched at his back. She felt him growing hard again inside of her and shivered.

"Wanna go again?" She whispered in his ear.

His only answer was to look at her and smirk, lowering his head to her breast to suck her nipples and then be began to thrust again.


	2. Donna Does Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the season four episode 'Donna Dates a Kelso' -- Just what might have happened if Hyde had met Donna in the driveway after her date with Casey?

Hyde took a drag off of his cigarette, leaning his one booted foot against the back of the garage. Everyone was gone from the basement for the night, finally, and Red and Kitty were in bed. But he still made sure to go to the back of the garage, just in case one of them came down to the kitchen for some reason or another. Kitty would be so disappointed if she caught him smoking and for some reason, he hated to disappoint her.

He heard heels clicking on the cement and was about to toss his cigarette down when Donna came into view around the corner of the garage. He relaxed against the concrete wall and nodded in acknowledgment of her presence. She had her hands in the pocket of her jacket and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her hair pulled back in that barrette.

Donna watched as he took another drag from his cigarette, the red glow illuminating his unreadable expression. She wondered what he thought of her date tonight, if he had been jealous. But as soon as she had those thoughts, she forced them from her mind. They weren't anything more to each other than friends and occasional lovers. Not even really lovers… Just… friends with benefits.

Hyde shoved down the feelings that rose as he remembered where she was coming from; they felt too much like possessiveness and jealousy. Which was ridiculous. She didn't belong to him and she never would. All he was to her was her best friend. And an occasional lay whenever no one else was available. Which that looked like it was about to end. Damn those Kelso's, he thought as he tossed down the cigarette butt and ground it out with his boot heel.

The silence between them had grown awkward and they both knew someone needed to say something. Donna cleared her throat and kicked some dead leaves around with her boot. Hyde shoved his hands into the back pockets of his faded jeans, his turtleneck stretching slightly against his pec muscles and his stomach. Donna suddenly had an urge to touch him. More than an urge. A need. She didn't even want to think about how when Casey had tried to kiss her, she'd turned her head so that his lips landed on her cheek. She hadn't even wanted Casey's lips on her cheek… But Hyde's lips? Oh, she wanted them everywhere.

Hyde broke the silence first, clearing his throat and crossing his arms across his chest. "How'd your date go with Mr. Tall, Dark and Stupid?" He smirked as she walked to stand next to him, lightly smacking his arm.

"Shut up, Hyde. He wasn't too bad… Just, I don't know, not my type," She finished lamely, shrugging her shoulders. He turned to look at her, her face softly bathed in moonlight.

"Poor bastard," he said as he looked away from her and again shoved his hands in his pockets.

She let out a breathy laugh, taking in his profile. She decided to throw caution to the wind and took his face in her hands. She pulled him to her with a hungry kiss that stunned him. He couldn't help but to respond, wrapping his arms around her and taking what he wanted. But all too soon, Hyde remembered who they were and where they were. And what he wanted to do to her.

He broke the kiss and held her, stroking her auburn hair. He was hard as a rock but he didn't want to risk taking her down to the basement and getting caught. Even if they were broken up, Eric would still pitch a fit if he found out Hyde was screwing his ex girlfriend. So he rubbed his hands down her arms and went to set her back, away from him, when she nuzzled his neck and licked from his jaw line to his ear. Where she proceeded to take his earlobe between her teeth and bite gently. Just as he was going to pull away, her chilled hands slid under his sweater and lightly rolled his nipples between her fingertips. He grabbed her hands and told her to stop.

"If you don't stop touching me like that, you're going to end up spread-eagle against the wall," he managed to groan out, while she continued to tease his nipples. "And I don't have a condom on me."

"Promises, promises," she breathed in his ear. "And don't worry about it, I'm on the pill." She pulled on his nipples again at that exact moment and Hyde lost what little control he had left.

He pulled Donna to him and took her mouth in a kiss that was wild and passionate. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and reached up to caress her breasts. Her shirt and jacket got in the way of his searching fingers and he ripped them off of her body, buttons from her shirt making small noises as they hit the concrete. He started to caress her breasts with his fingers, lightly teasing her nipples as she had done to his. It didn't satisfy him, though; he needed to put his mouth on her. He tore his mouth away from hers, as she whimpered in protest. He made his way down her throat, leaving a moist trail in the wake of his mouth. When he reached his destination, Hyde took one rigid peak into his mouth and started to suckle, never leaving the other, torturing her with his fingertips and his mouth. She grabbed his head and moaned his name. She managed to work one hand down his body and began to stroke his rigid and aching cock. He decided, with what little rational thought he had left, to make good on his promise.

He stopped teasing her breasts, with one last lingering caress of his tongue and fingers. She made a sound of protest and he soothed her by saying," Just give me a minute, babe; you'll like what I have in mind."

He turned them around so her back was to the wall of the garage. He slid his hands down to the waistband of her jeans and undid them, all while kissing her senseless. He worked them down over her luscious hips and broke away from her mouth long enough to slide them the rest of the way down her long limbs. He let out a shaky breath as he stood back up, lightly caressing her legs, then sliding around and grasping her firm, satin-covered ass in his palms. He took her panties in his hands and pulled them off of her body, much faster than he had with her jeans. He took her mouth in a savage kiss and slid his hand to the junction of her thighs. He threaded his fingers through the curly hair he found there and felt her wetness. It drove him wild, knowing she was as aroused as he was. He groaned into her mouth as he teased her with his talented fingertips, all the while using his other hand to undo his own jeans and push them out of the way.

He stopped caressing her clit with one last, lingering flick of his fingertip. She groaned and arched her hips towards him, never wanting him to stop. When she did, her wetness brushed over his aching shaft and he lost control. He roughly pulled her legs up on either side of his hips and plunged into her to the hilt. He groaned. She fit him perfectly, like a velvet glove made just for him. She whimpered low in her throat, further inflaming him. He filled her to overflowing; there was almost too much of him. He started to move, thrusting hard and fast. She matched his every move, wrapping her thighs around his hips, causing him to bite back a throttled shout. He started to thrust faster, making her thrash wildly against the brick wall, raking her nails down his back, as the concrete bit into her tender skin unnoticed.

He felt himself start to lose control. He didn't want to come without her, so he reached down to stroke her clit, driving her nearly insane. The sensations coursing through her body were almost too much. She lost control in a matter of seconds. She tightened all-around his cock and called out his name as she shattered into a million pieces. He thrust hard once, twice and groaned her name, spilling himself inside her. They collapsed together in a heap against the garage wall, breathing heavily and huddled together amongst their discarded clothing. Hyde turned when they collapsed so that he was sitting with his back to the wall, cradling Donna in his lap, while they both tried to regain control over their bodies.

When he finally managed to slow his pounding heart and his breathing, he was suddenly concerned he had been too rough with her. He lifted his head and knew at once she had enjoyed it every bit as much as he had. She had a soft, feminine, satisfied smile on her face.

They finally managed to pick themselves up off of the ground. They made quick work of fixing their rumpled clothing, Hyde having an easier time than Donna. Her shirt wouldn't close due to it's sudden lack of buttons so she buttoned up her jacket the whole way and prayed her dad was in bed already and not in the kitchen when she made her way to her room later.

Hyde watched her as she dressed, realizing he was sticky from both of them and that he'd need to take a quick shower before bed. He watched as Donna finished buttoning up her jacket, concealing the shirt he'd ruined. She made a nervous gesture, obviously uncomfortable and not sure how to end their encounter. Hyde took pity on her and pushed himself away from the wall where he'd been leaning again.

He walked the two steps to her and cupped the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. He pulled back and took in her swollen lips, flushed cheeks and wide eyes. He smiled at her and lightly touched her cheek.

"See ya later, Big D," He said, turning and walking away, leaving her standing behind the garage.


	3. Lend Me A Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the season four episode 'Kelso's Career' -- Just what might have happened if Donna and Hyde met up in the basement, all alone, later that night?

Donna slowly opened the door to the basement. It was late and Donna found herself praying that for once no one would be around. She really didn't feel like dealing with Kelso or Jackie or even Eric. But she needed the book that she'd left there for school the next day.

The door creaked slightly and she winced. All she needed was Red coming down and yelling at her. She swung the door open the rest of the way and glanced around. Dark. Empty. Silent. So not the way this basement usually looked and sounded. Except…What was that noise? She held her breath for a second and listened carefully.

There… Donna heard it again. It sounded like it was coming from Hyde's room and… Jesus! She knew that noise! He only grunted like that… When he was having sex! Suddenly pissed that he had another girl back in his room and not willing to examine the reasons why, she found herself storming back to his door, prepared to slam it open and give him a piece of her mind. But when her hand touched the doorknob, something Hyde moaned gave her pause.

'Did he just moan my name?' She thought to herself. Again, listening carefully while holding her breath, she heard it. That was definitely her name he was moaning. Which meant….

He was alone in his room. Touching himself. And thinking about her while he did it.

The sudden rush of heat and moisture to the apex of her thighs surprised her. She hadn't known that knowing a guy was jacking off to a fantasy that involved you would be so damn hot. But it was. And she suddenly couldn't wait to get in there and give him a hand. Although what the hell was she going to say or do? 'Hey, Hyde, I couldn't help but hear you through the door….? Thought you might need a hand?'

Yeah, right.

Donna's mind raced as she tried to think of a plausible reason to get her hands on Hyde's goods. She finally settled on the idea of re-entering the basement making enough noise to get Hyde out of his room but not enough to wake Red. She crept out the door and, after taking a few fortifying breaths, re-entered the basement, making as much noise as she could, all the while hoping Red wouldn't hear anything.

Her luck held. Hyde came out of his room not even a minute later. Looking rather uncomfortable in a pair of jeans and no shirt. Donna's brain almost short-circuited at the site of his glistening, muscular chest. She realized he was speaking to her and shook her head slightly to clear it.

"What, Hyde?" She asked, still trying to tear her eyes away from his body.

He chuckled under his breath, noticing the direction of her stare.

"I said what are you doing in the basement this late, Donna? Got an itch you need scratched?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she noticed for the first time that he was without his signature sunglasses. Her eyes widened at his suggestive comment and before she could stop herself, her mouth opened and she started speaking.

"Well, maybe I do. But I think you might have an itch that needs scratched, too… But what do you do, Hyde," she asked, stepping closer to him, taking in his widened eyes and harsher breath. "What do you do, when there's no one around to take care of it for you. When you have to… take things into your own hands, so to speak."

His eyes narrowed before he answered. The blue became almost black, as he got harder. What this girl could do to him, no one else could.


End file.
